


Complicated

by novoselics



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (Semi)Goth gfs, Beta Lumity, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: Beta! Lumity getting together and having their first kiss.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	Complicated

Luz and Amity had what you would call, a complicated relationship. Not even the two of them really understood it. Most people, upon first glance, would assume they were enemies. But when you actually know them, it’s much more than that. Willow was the only person who got their “friendship”, Willow was also the only person to notice their romantic feelings for the other.

Their relationship consisted mostly of empty insults and inside-jokes. Luz was immediately drawn to Amity because of the way she dressed. Luz thought she looked like the type of person she’d want to be friends with back home. 

Amity knew she wanted to get to know Luz when she stood up for Amity in front of Edric and Emira about her diary. She also thought Luz was really cute, but she would never admit that, or at least not verbally. 

They had been friends for a few months, which is longer than Luz planned on staying at the boiling isles, but she was happy nonetheless.

Amity realized her true feelings for Luz after a week of them being friends, but she hadn’t told anyone. She was too scared to, even though she let go of her “reputation” a while ago. She didn’t want to be what her parents though she should be anymore, her siblings were the influence causing that. Another big reason was Boscha, Amity couldn’t stand faking their friendship anymore. 

Boscha had gotten better though, when Amity stopped hanging out with her, she realized that what she was doing was wrong, and wanted to get better. 

“Hey Amity! Doing anything later?” The only time Luz and Amity didn’t exchange their playful banter as much, was when it was just the two of them alone. When they were alone it was more of them blushing, and attempting to be badass to show off to the other. 

“Nope.” Amity could have thought of something if she really wanted to, but she would take as much time with Luz as she possibly could. 

“Wanna hang out with me at the owl house? Eda won’t be there, she said something about some sketchy potions guy, and King is going with her.” Amity felt ecstatic, she loved being around Luz, even if she wouldn’t publicly say that either. Even though she let go of her “little miss perfect” reputation, she still wanted the “tough guy” one she was using now. 

“Alright, I’ll meet you in front of the school when it’s over, m’kay?” Amity mumbled out a yes, and they went to their respective classes. Amity pondered about confessing to Luz at the owl house, but decided against it. She did not want to ruin whatever they had going. Amity didn’t have many friends either, Boscha was working on it, Willow was warming up to her, and so was Gus. She didn’t know who she could talk to if things fell through with Luz.

Soon enough, their classes ended, and Amity went to the front of the school to wait for Luz. Luz was already there, and she seemed excited. “Ready to go?” Luz asked, while fixing her beanie. The beanie she had to argue with Bump with to be allowed to wear in school.

“Um, yeah, let’s head to the bird shack.” Luz elbowed Amity in retaliation to that remark, even though they both know it’s a light-hearted joke. Those were the basis of their relationship. Luz held out her hand to Amity, which Amity reluctantly took. She was reluctant because she knew it was going to make her blush, and blush she did. 

She really hoped Luz wouldn’t notice, but even if she did, Amity knew she wouldn’t say anything (she did notice). They held hands all the way to the owl house, and only stopped when Hooty brought it up. Hooty teases the two of them whatever chance he can find. It’s one of the few things that makes Luz blush. Is that what people really think of their “friendship”? If an owl tube interprets it that way, then what about everyone else?

Luz brought Amity up to the room she was currently staying in, courtesy of Eda. Their first topic of discussion was the new Good Witch Azura book, and Luz brought up the ship between Azura, and her ex-rival, Hecate. Amity made the connection that the two of them were a lot like Luz and herself, hoping that maybe, Luz would catch on. 

She’d been giving subtle hints like that for about a month, because she never thought she’d outright admit her real feelings. So she masked it with light-hearted jokes and petty jabs at Luz, and others, but mostly Luz. Luz didn’t catch on to what Amity was hinting, because she had bigger things to worry about. 

Luz suspected something, but she thought it would be better to not say anything about it. She didn’t want to assume, or make Amity uncomfortable if she saw wrong. Today was tense for the both of them, they had a big test in abominations class, and it was pretty hard compared to other ones they had taken before. 

Somehow they had gotten to the topic of friends, from when they were little, fake friends, and even friends they have now.

“Yeah, I didn’t really have any friends at home, most people thought that I was really weird, and either chose to ignore me, or make fun of me.” There was a strain in Luz’s voice when she said that, you would be able to tell she was trying to stay positive despite it being kind of rough. 

“Mhm, guess you were a bit of a loser huh?” Amity didn’t mean it in a mean way, but it came across less sarcastic to Luz. Maybe because of how tense they were from school, combined with the self-doubt about Amity liking her back. 

“Wow, ouch, do you really hate me that much?” 

“How could I hate you? I love you Luz.” Damn, Amity hadn’t meant to say that, especially not right now. Before she could even try to come back from that, she was crying. 

“I-, Amity? Did you mean that?” Luz felt like she was on cloud nine, but there was still a part of her that didn’t believe it.

“I-, I should go.” Amity got up from where she was sitting on the ground, and tried to make her way to the door. But before she could make it down the stairs, she felt Luz’s hand on hers.

“Amity wait, don’t be embarrassed, can we talk? I promise I won’t judge you for anything you might say, alright?” Luz really did want to know if Amity meant it, but she dreaded some of the possible answers. 

They sat together on the stairs, still holding hands. “Okay, I just want to know if you meant what you said. I won’t be mad either way.” 

Amity was still nervous to actually say it, even though she knew Luz wouldn’t judge her. “I-I did mean it. I love you, Luz. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, I don’t even know if girls like other girls in the human world, but I can’t hide it anymore. I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore.” Amity looked away while she confessed, she couldn’t bear to see Luz’s expression, whatever it may have been.

“Hey, hey, hey, Amity, don’t be like that. I wouldn’t ever want to stop being your friend, unless you wanted something more?” Amity perked up and actually faced Luz when she heard that.

“Wait, does that mean-” 

Luz cut her off before she could finish her sentence. “Of course, I love you too silly, why wouldn’t I? Does that mean you want to be girlfriends?” 

Amity was stunned, was this really happening? “Yes, please. I mean, o-of course I do, that would be really nice.” They were now facing each other, holding hands, sitting on the same step. 

“That’s good, can I kiss you?” Luz sort of rushed the last bit of her sentence, because she wasn’t exactly sure what the answer would be. Amity let out a little squeak when Luz asked, because she wasn’t expecting it so soon, but she wasn’t opposed, at all. 

“Yes please” So, they did kiss, it wasn’t the best, but it was both of their first kisses’. So it didn’t matter to either of them. But they heard the door open, and couldn’t separate in time.

Amity heard two things at the exact same time, “Oh my god, finally!” and “Eda, it’s not what it looks like!” Afterwards, all three of them laughed about it, and Luz and Amity held hands when they ate dinner with Eda and King.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! the title for this fic is based on the song "complicated" by avril lavigne, and i thought that was pretty fun. anyways beta lumity is really fun to write. tysm for reading, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <<33


End file.
